


Confession

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Street Kings (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biggs was here hoping for Ludlow's confession. The confession of what really happened in the convience store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Biggs, his bright-blue eyes pleading, looked across the table at Ludlow as he asked, “What about the third shooter ? I need to know what really happened in there, Tom.”

_‘Come on, Tom work with me. You know you look damned fine in that uniform, so, let’s see if you really deserve it. Let me know that you agreed just because you had to, not because you wanted to; you’re so much better than them.’_

The black-haired detective’s gaze drifted down to the table, an uncomfortable and wary look sliding across the pale face. _‘He needs to decide ! It’s either his loyalty to Wander and guilt until he dies, or help me, now, and end Wander’s reign as King of the Street Kings.’_

Seconds later, his hopes lifted as Ludlow started scanning the area outside. The dark-eyes, filled with guilt and pain, returned to rest on him.

Ludlow started confessing and rambling, “It was an accident, sir, I swear, I never meant to shoot Washington. I was a damned coward, I should’ve stayed beside him, instead of heading for cover. That‘s probably how I shot him I wasn‘t looking where I was shooting, I was just doing. Sir, you know it should’ve been both of us, not just him, he was my partner once and I fucked up trying to help him. After Washington was…after he died, everything just blurred together until I was standing in the surveillance room with Wander. I thought that was it and it **should** have been over, but then Wander mentioned covering it up. Until Wander left the room it didn’t even really register that he **meant** it, and then I had to or it would’ve been over. This, this is one of the only things I‘ve ever done; one of the only things I‘m actually good at and Wander knows that.”

_‘Yes, **this** is what we need and it’s obvious it was bugging him too. My poor, poor Tom, he trusted Wander and ended up betrayed by everyone in his unit.’_

He reached across the table to take Ludlow’s hand, as he replied; “I know, Ludlow, I know. Still you did what you could and an accident happened. The ultimate thing is you still warned Washington they were coming, you still tried to help him and couldn’t have known they were targeting him. You did your best then and now, you’re doing it by helping expose Wander. They killed Washington because he was going to talk, but obviously, they didn’t count on you still having your morals.”

A faint smile from the pale-skinned detective, which faded as Ludlow looked out the window. The hand under his clenched as Ludlow snarled, “Those fuckers, those damned fuckers.”

Worried, he followed Ludlow’s gaze to see two dark-skinned guys in bandana’s, holding machine-guns walking towards the entrance. Automatically, he started reaching for his gun when Ludlow hissed, “No, no. I won’t let you, Biggs. Today, Captain, you’re just a bystander, it’s me their after and I‘ll deal with it.”

Ludlow’s regretful look turned into cold determination as the doors opened. He picked up the recorder and put it in his pocket.

One of the men chuckled, as Ludlow stood up, “Well, well look at that, Freemont, he’s all dressed for his funeral already. How considerate of you, eh, Detective ?”

Maybe it was just the fact he **cared** about Ludlow for years before meeting him in person, but he couldn’t watch as the shooting, screaming and running started; except he had to for the report. He forced himself to look everyone else had their heads covered or were under the tables. The only ones standing were Ludlow and the cop-killers exchanging fire. Ludlow had just rolled out of the way of a hail of fire. ‘ _Please, please let him live. **Yes !** One down, one to go.’_

Two of Ludlow’s bullets had just punched a hole in one of the men’s throats. He heard the empty click of a jam, yet, it had also distracted the detective and… ‘ _No ! **Goddamn it. No.** ’_

Ludlow fell to the ground, hit in the chest, as bullets filled the air, again. Anger filled him and he stood up, un-holstered his gun, turned and shot the bastard. Savage glee replaced the anger as said idiot tried to duck under it, so, instead of the bullet entering his chest, it flew into the bastard’s head.

The seconds it took to holster the gun were far too long and he crouched beside Ludlow. Blood was spreading out onto the floor and his hands as he tried to stop the flow. Dimly, he was aware of a crowd gathering around them and people whispering. Someone was calling for an ambulance.

_‘It’s too late, far too late, he’s lost too much blood. Damn it, why him ?’_

A weak laugh as dark-eyes blinked up at him, “Payback it’ll be a bitch, huh ?”

“It will be Tom, it sure will be. Wander’s going down and he is **never** coming back up, I swear. Do you remember the first time we really met ? At the hospital after those dealers shot you ?”

When Ludlow replied, “Ye-ah, fuck.”, he reached a hand up to run it through the short, black-hair.

Another slight smile from the detective as he called, “Hey, hey. They shot first remember ?”

“Heh, true. I’ll miss ya.”

“Tom ? Tom ?”

No response as the detective’s eyes slid closed. _‘I love you, Tom Ludlow, you’ll never know but I love you.’_

Days later…

He flung open the door to Wander’s office, and with a bright grin exclaimed, “Arrest this corrupt piece of shit, boys ! It’s Wander’s fault that Washington and Ludlow are dead.”

Some of his I.A. officers, who had been both Washington and Ludlow’s friends, pulled Wander up to pin his arms behind his back and cuff him.

Wander snarled, “How ? How ? I got rid of them.”

“You’re an idiot, Wander. You forgot about a little thing called a recorder on which Tom just happened to give his confession that you’re dirty.”

His officers walked Wander past him, he closed the door with a final sounding thud. _‘It’s over, he won’t be killing anymore people and vice special is temporarily disbanded. The next time it starts up, I’ll make sure it’s clean. Wander is never going to happen again, Tom, not on my watch.’_


End file.
